


Hello, Brat

by Verlor3n



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hanji and Erwin also run the store, Levi owns a tea (and coffee) cafe, M/M, No Angst, Reincarnation, Short & Sweet, Sort of? - Freeform, but they're not mentioned, everyone remembers, my b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlor3n/pseuds/Verlor3n
Summary: Just a little something I really had to write
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	Hello, Brat

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I really had to write

Eren walked out of his apartment complex and sighed, watching his breath freeze and blow away in the winter winds. He buried his chin deep into his hand-knit scarf--a present from Mikasa for his birthday--and hoped it would be enough to keep him warm until he made it to his destination. He took a step forward onto the sidewalk, wandering over to the nearest crosswalk and waited patiently for the little red man to turn green. Another brief exhale followed by a puff of white surrounded Eren’s head as he stepped off the ledge of the sidewalk and into the white-lined crossing just as the signal changes colors; perfect timing. 

It was a regular, snowy day in Trost. Evergreen trees planted in five foot by five foot squares were blanketed in frozen rain that shone brightly in the gentle afternoon sunshine. Businessmen and women ran to their offices with briefcases in hand, some glaring at their watches nervously; their lunch breaks were almost over, it seemed. Children ran past Eren, shrieking as they chased their friends away. Mothers and fathers looked at their kids lovingly, warning them to slow down so as to not venture outside of their parent’s views. Teenagers off on break walked along the sidewalks and ventured into stores and cafes, basking in the warmth from the building’s heater. Idle chit chat meddled with honking car horns and ringing bicycle bells, creating the all known sounds of the city. It was a welcomed sound.

Earlier in the week, Eren received a message from his friend, Armin. The latter mentioned a hole-in-the-wall cafe he’d discovered while exploring the places he didn’t know as well in Trost. Even if the two lived in Trost their entire lives, it seemed that they didn’t know it as well as they thought. It mostly sold tea, but it had coffee as well, Armin had said. Eren couldn’t pass up a good chance to get some coffee; a glass of tea wouldn’t be too horrible either. Armin already went in before he texted Eren, explaining his experience using big words Eren had to look up to fully understand. Damn Armin and his intelligence.

“We should have a get-together!” Armin suggested over the phone, smiling after hearing Eren’s unconvinced grunt. “Come on, Eren! We haven’t seen everyone in so long! Wouldn’t you want to meet everyone again for Christmas? Maybe even New Year’s?”

“I’m confident that they have their own plans, though, Ar,” Eren sighed, glancing to his left. A calendar had been pinned to his wall, the brunette deciding it was a good time to start paying attention to what day it was. Christmas was right around the corner and Eren had no one to spend it with. It’s not that he minded, per se, but spending the day with a certain someone would be pleasurable. “Besides, I don’t want to waste anyone’s time. I may be an ass, as Jean has stated oh so kindly-”

“Several times, at that,” Armin added on.

“-but I don’t want to stop them from being with their family or some shit,” Eren finished. “Maybe just you and Mikasa should be good.”

“Oh, come on, Eren, stop being a stick in the mud just because you haven’t found him yet,” Armin sighed, but his words had no real malice to them. “Go out into the world and find him! Being cooped up in your apartment all day everyday isn’t going to magically bring him to you… Unless he’s your pizza delivery guy at some point. Now that would be a weird way to find each other.”

Eren laughed, leaning back against his desk chair and stared up at the ceiling. “Yeah right. He’d never go anywhere near a pizza delivery store, let alone work in one. He’d get all upset with the state of the kitchen.”

“That’s true, that’s true,” Armin chuckled, rubbing his nose. “Still, we should go out. I already texted Sasha and Connie about meeting up. They said they’d contact Jean, Marco, and T-three for us.”

“I doubt Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt would want to show,” Eren scoffed, rolling his eyes. “We may be on good terms now, but they’re busy with travelling around the world, you know?”

“Who knows?” Armin shrugged, even though Eren couldn’t see it. “Maybe they’ll come. But I’m serious, Eren. Come to the cafe. I’ll send you the address.”

Eren let out a sigh for the third time that afternoon, taking his phone out of his pocket and rereading the cafe’s address. It was on Maria Street down past Rose Books and into the little alleyway to its left. There was a building in the back, yellow-colored lights making the whole entrance seem like something Eren would come across if he were in the past. Even so, it wasn’t bad. It looked cozy and welcoming, even if it didn’t have a name. 

Opening the door, Eren stepped inside and was immediately hit by the smell of freshly brewed tea leaves and coffee beans. The building itself was made of dark oak and lit with the same yellow-stained glass lightbulbs as the exterior lights. Neat, wooden tables were set in the opening of the cafe, each adorned with pots of sugar cubes and cream. Behind the front counter was a wall of intricately detailed teacups, all kept safe and secure in a glass case. Boxes of tea leaves alternated between the teacups with coffee beans lined up in an orderly fashion on the bottom shelf. A list of the day’s choices of brewed tea and coffee was listed on a chalkboard sitting in front of the counter. The handwriting was quick and to the point, no unnecessary curves to its letters. It reminded Eren of a certain someone. 

“Eren!” Armin rose from his seat to Eren’s left. The blond wove down his friend with a wide grin. “Everyone else is already here! You’re late!”

Eren looked over the people surrounding Armin. Mikasa was sitting next to him with a gentle--and extremely rare--smile on her face, Jean next to her and Marco next to him. Across the table sat Sasha and Connie, both rambling on about how the smell of the cafe reminded them of a restaurant they visited together at some point. T-three--Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt--sat at the left end of the table, all smiling at each other and everyone else. They came, Eren thought. 

“I didn’t realize everyone was going to show,” Eren said, bewildered. “I thought you three were in Europe?”

“Yeah well,” Bertholdt scoffed, shaking hands with Eren, “we decided to come along. It’s not like we do this very often.”

“We should change that,” Reiner added with a hearty laugh. “I love meeting with everybody. Makes me feel nostalgic.”

“Maybe we should try to kill each other and it’ll be even better,” Eren laughed, making the others laugh as well. “I could chase you down now if that’s what you’d like.”

“Please,” Annie smirked, folding her arms across her chest, “you’d die in an instant you suicidal bastard.”

“You know what? I’m not as bad as I was, Annie.” Eren sat down in the free seat next to Armin, patting the blond’s back a couple of times before settling. “Maybe I’ll beat you in a one-on-one this time around.”

“I’d love to see that!” Connie slammed the table, eyes blown wide with a grin on his face. “I bet my dinner on Annie, though.”

“Sorry, Eren, but my money’s on Annie, too.” Mikasa snorted at Eren’s reaction. “What? I’m being serious. You’re still a hotheaded dumbass.”

“I never expected you to betray me like that, Mikasa,” Eren wheezed, holding his hand over his “wounded” heart. “I’m offended.” 

Eren stopped for a moment and looked over at Armin. “Hey, did you order something already, by the way? No one’s come over.”

“I did, yeah,” Armin confirmed, pointing his thumb behind him. “I kinda guessed what you’d want since you came late and I didn’t want the staff to think we were planning to take over the cafe.”

“So long as it’s coffee,” Eren shrugged.

“It is, don’t worry,” Armin grinned.

As if they were listening, a waiter walked over to Eren’s table with two trays in their hands, setting one of them down on the table next to Eren’s. They carefully placed the tea and coffee cups down on the table, naming each of them off with their sweet and caramel smooth voice. 

“One Earl Grey,” the waiter said, placing the cup down in front of Marco, “one fruit tea-”

“Yes! Thank you!” Sasha smiled widely, taking the cup the moment the waiter put it in front of her. She drank a little and winced, pulling back. “Hot!”

“Dumbass,” Connie snickered beside her. 

“-two black teas,” the waiter continued, setting down the cups in front of Annie and Mikasa, “one green tea, one latte, one jasmine tea...”

Jean took the latte and Armin took the green tea. Bertholdt took the jasmine. Eren glared at Armin who was smiling into his cup. 

  
The little bugger didn’t order me anything! Eren thought. 

He looked up at the waiter to order, the words he had prepared dying in his throat the moment he saw who was standing next to him. 

  
  


The man stood still with the now empty trays tucked snuggly underneath his right arm. He looked no different than before; keen, steel grey eyes staring at Eren affectionately. Jet black hair brushed over his eyelids, the undercut Eren loved so much still the same as ever--likely done by hand, as well. His frame was still as muscular and huggable, his height no different, unfortunately for the man. Not a single change happened since the last time Eren saw the raven and he couldn’t be happier.

“And one black coffee,” the man said, setting down a white mug in front of Eren.

“Levi?” Eren whispered, his voice too weak and the shock too strong for him to muster up anything else. He felt his eyes burn with warm tears as he slowly rose from his seat to stand before the one man he’d searched for for half his life; the one man worth the tears he was now shedding. 

The recipient smiled up--yes, up--at Eren, sharp eyes softening as he opened his mouth to reply.

“Hello, brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was short! I really loved writing this even if it was only like... Five pages.
> 
> Now, if you're wondering where "Bandits of Love and Royalty" went, I deleted it. I know people enjoyed it and it already went over 100 hits (thank you!), but I knew how quickly I was going to abandon it. I have the worst attention span lmao, I apologize. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! I'm currently dying because of a specific fic that I read the other day called [10,000 Promises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592785/chapters/5773481) by Pas_dAutres. It seriously hit a little hard and I can't stop thinking about it??? Oh my... Look what you've done to my heart ;--;. Please check this fanfic out!!


End file.
